1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a medical image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a stereoscopic medical image by providing a medical diagnosis image in the form of a stereoscopic image so that a user has depth perception.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses using ultrasound waves are widely used in a medical field for obtaining information on the inside of a target object because of noninvasive and nondestructive diagnostic characteristics. Since ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses can provide images of internal tissues of the human body to medical practitioners in real-time without observing technology that is invasive to human tissue, such as a surgical operation, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are very important in the medical field. Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used to generate two-dimensional (2D) or 3D diagnosis images of a shape of the inside of a target object.
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus generally uses a conversion element formed of a piezoelectric material to transmit and receive an ultrasound signal. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus generates an ultrasound signal to be transmitted to a human body by electrically stimulating the conversion element and transmits the ultrasound signal to the human body. The ultrasound signal transmitted to the human body is reflected from an edge of human tissue, and an ultrasound echo signal reflected from the edge of the human tissue to the conversion element is converted to a high-frequency signal. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus generates an ultrasound image of the tissue by amplifying and processing the converted high-frequency signal.
However, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, which displays only 2D ultrasound images indicating a cross section of a target object, cannot provide vivid ultrasound images to a user.